


Hugs & Cookies

by fairybeargyu



Series: soo to my gyu [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Back Hugs, Baker Soobin, Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gamer beomgyu, oh my god they were roommates, soobin baking, soogyu, tyunning, tyunning holding hands, whiny soobin, whipped beomgyu, yeonjun is sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybeargyu/pseuds/fairybeargyu
Summary: “Beomie..” Soobin called.“Hmm?” Beomgyu responded while still looking at the computer screen.“You have been playing for hours… you promised to watch me bake.” Soobin said and reached out to hold hands with Beomgyu.“Last game, I promise.” Beomgyu responded, interlocking their fingers together.Soobin was quick to remove his hands and said, “You said that an hour ago!”“HEY! How dare you remove your hands? I need to hold your hand to win!” Beomgyu exclaimed and softly grabbed Soobin’s hands to hold it again.this was inspired by that one tiktok.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: soo to my gyu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Hugs & Cookies

Beomgyu was sitting down and playing on his computer for about two hours now. He was really determined to score 600 on the typing game. Soobin has been patiently sitting beside him for thirty minutes, waiting for his boyfriend to finish his game. Beomgyu promised that he would accompany Soobin while he was baking after he finished his game. He didn’t mind waiting for him as he was reading webtoons, but he wanted to bake already. 

“Beomie..” Soobin called.

“Hmm?” Beomgyu responded while still looking at the computer screen.

“You have been playing for hours… you promised to watch me bake.” Soobin said and reached out to hold hands with Beomgyu.

“Last game, I promise.” Beomgyu responded, interlocking their fingers together.

Soobin was quick to remove his hands and said, “You said that an hour ago!”

“HEY! How dare you remove your hands? I need to hold your hand to win!” Beomgyu exclaimed and softly grabbed Soobin’s hands to hold it again.

“Beomieeeeeeee..” Soobin said and rested his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder, an attempt to finally get his boyfriend’s attention.

“I see that you really know how to use your charms. I’m finished, let’s go and bake.” Beomgyu said and exited the game that he was playing.

“Hehehe, I knew you can’t resist me being clingy!” Soobin said and smiled mischievously.

They both stood up and went to their dorm’s kitchen while holding hands. Beomgyu was just here to watch and take photos of Soobin for them to post on their twitter account. While Soobin was preparing the ingredients for baking, Beomgyu came up from and back hugged Soobin. Their 5cm height difference makes this extra cute.

“Sorry for making you wait so long, Binnie.” Beomgyu apologized while wrapping his arms around Soobin’s waist.

“It’s okay, you look cute when you play games. Your face while you are focusing is so cute!” Soobin said and faced Beomgyu. 

“Why are you facing me? Go bake!” Beomgyu said.

“I need a kiss first before I bake.” Soobin said.

“Why the hell do you need a kiss before baking? That’s new.” Beomgyu said and giggled.

“You’re not going to give me a kiss?” Soobin said and pouted.

“Oh my god, disgusting. Go flirt in your room!” Taehyun interrupted them with a disgusted face.

“Says the one holding his boyfriend’s hand and is clinging like there’s no tomorrow.” Beomgyu said and pointed at Taehyun and Kai’s hands that were tightly intertwined with each other.

“Well at least we don’t flirt at the literal kitchen of our dorm!” Kai reasoned.

“Let’s go back to our room, Tyunnie. Let’s give them alone time.” Kai added and smiled at Soobin and Beomgyu. He knew that they just interrupted a kiss and he wanted them to go on. 

Soobin and Beomgyu were once again alone in the kitchen. Soobin pouted and said, “Are you still not going to give me a kiss, Beomie?” 

“No. I’m going to give you once you’re done.” Beomgyu said.

“Fine. You owe me two kisses!” Soobin said and started baking. 

While baking, Beomgyu took a few photos and he made sure that Soobin looked amazing as they were going to be posted in their twitter account. An hour later, it was finally done. He left cookies on the table for the other members. 

Soobin and Beomgyu went to their room to eat their own cookies. Soobin was quick to pull Beomgyu on their floor room and let him sit on his lap.

“That was so quick and smooth huh.” Beomgyu said and fed Soobin a piece of cookie.

“Kiss. I want a kiss.” Soobin whined and pouted. 

“You have crumbs all over your lips.” Beomgyu said and wiped the crumbs, using his lips. 

Soobin was quick to respond to the kiss, he has been asking them for the last hour and finally got his request. 

“You taste like cookies.” Beomgyu said and broke the kiss.

“Does that mean I bake good?” Soobin asked.

“Yes. You bake well and kiss well.” Beomgyu said and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Yeonjun was sleeping the whole time lmao that's why he wasn't mentioned! We need more soogyu fics omg, I first posted a prompt of this on my twitter (@fairybeargyu) and decided to make it as a fic bcs.. we need more soogyu fics HASGFDHSDGHDGSGHD thanks for reading my second fic, ily !! <3


End file.
